Um Mistério por Resolver
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai é um detective. Com a ajuda da Hilary ele terá de resolver um crime. Vários suspeitos aparecem. Será que o Kai vai resolver o caso? E tu, conseguirás descobrir o culpado antes do final da história? (Completa)
1. Exposição do Crime

**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Todas as outras são personagens minhas.

**Este enigma é da autoria da escritora Agatha Christie e vem publicado no livro "Os treze enigmas". Mas eu não me limitei a copiar o enigma, porque isso não seria fazer uma fic e sim uma cópia. Adicionei personagens minhas, para a fic ter mais suspeitos, coloquei personagens de beyblade, fiz falas para todos os personagens, porque caso não saibam os enigmas no livro são contados pela perspectiva de uma única pessoa, por isso é tudo contado por ela, não há interacção entre as personagens e também criei cenários que não aparecem no livro. Bem, é tudo. Podem começar a ler.**

"É bom estarmos todos juntos de novo." – disse a Hilary olhando para os seus amigos.

Tinha passado algum tempo desde a última vez que todos eles tinham estado juntos. Fora a Hilary que tinha tomado a iniciativa de os convidar a todos para irem jantar a casa dela naquela noite. Agora que tinham todos terminado o jantar, estavam todos sentados comodamente na sala da casa da Hilary. A sala estava decorada com os adereços mais requintados: sofás de pele, uma escultura de um escultor famoso, quadros muito caros, tapeçarias orientais, cortinados de um dourado brilhante, móveis de madeira maciça e um plasma.

"Ainda bem que nos convidaste." – disse o Tyson. – "O jantar estava óptimo."

"Continuas o mesmo Tyson. Sempre a pensar em comida." – disse o Kenny. – "Até parece que ainda tens 15 anos."

"Pois é… os 15 anos já passaram. Todos crescemos." – disse o Tyson.

"Bem, também não é preciso falarmos como se tivéssemos 80 anos." – disse a Hilary. – "Estamos só um pouco mais velhos, na idade adulta e agora cada um de nós tem a sua profissão."

"É verdade." – concordou o Ray. – "E parece que te tens dado muito bem com a tua profissão Hilary."

"Ser Modelo parece fácil, mas não é." – disse a Hilary. – "Tem de se abdicar de muita coisa, principalmente na alimentação."

"Eu não gostava de ser modelo." – disse o Tyson. – "Não ia poder comer tudo o que quisesse."

Todos se riram com o que o Tyson disse, até o Kai, que tinha permanecido calado até ao momento.

"Mas ser modelo parece que é muito rentável, não é Hilary?" – perguntou o Max, que até ao momento estava mais absorvido pelo que se passava na televisão do que pela conversa.

"Oh, nem tanto Max. Eu tenho esta casa e todas estas coisas porque me esforcei muito para as ter. Fiz muitos desfiles e sessões fotográficas entre outras coisas." – disse a Hilary.

"Hum… gostava de ter uma casa como a tua." – disse o Max vagamente, voltando a sua atenção novamente para a televisão.

"Então Kai, não dizes nada?" – perguntou o Kenny.

"O Kai deve estar a pensar noutro mistério para resolver." – disse a Hilary rindo-se.

O Kai tinha-se tornado um detective. Tinha resolvido alguns casos muito complicados sozinho, sem a ajuda da polícia. Agora já era famoso, apesar de ainda ser novo.

"Por acaso não estou a pensar em nenhum mistério para resolver." – disse o Kai. – "Apenas não tenho nada para dizer."

"É espantosa a maneira como resolves os casos mais complicados." – disse o Kenny.

"Sim, apesar de ainda só teres 25 anos, já és famoso pelo teu óptimo desempenho nos casos em que trabalhas." – concordou o Tyson.

"Hum… será que esses casos são assim tão complicados como eles dizem Kai?" – perguntou a Hilary, duvidando das capacidades do Kai.

"Digamos que tu não conseguirias resolver nenhum deles." – disse o Kai numa voz calma, esperando a reacção tempestuosa da Hilary.

"O quê? Estás a chamar-me burra Kai?" – perguntou a Hilary, zangada.

"Eu não disse isso." – disse o Kai.

"Bem Kai, eu não acredito que te apareçam casos assim tão complicados." – disse a Hilary.

"Bem, se não queres acreditar, não acredites." – disse o Kai, não parecendo interessado em convencer a Hilary de que trabalhava bem.

"E que tal se fizéssemos assim, eu agora estou de férias, por isso não tenho nada para fazer. Eu irei ter contigo ao teu escritório e vou esperar para que apareça um caso para tu resolveres. Vou acompanhar-te para todos os lados enquanto estiveres a resolver o caso. Se o caso for realmente complicado e tu conseguires resolver, então vou admitir que és um bom detective." – disse a Hilary.

"Eu não gosto que as pessoas andem atrás de mim quando estou a fazer o meu trabalho." – disse o Kai.

"A mim parece-me que estás com medo de não conseguir resolver o caso e deu eu estar lá quando tu fracassares." – disse a Hilary.

O Kenny e o Tyson riram baixinho. A Hilary costumava usar sempre aquela técnica para conseguir o que queria.

"Eu não fracasso nunca!" – disse o Kai, que começava a ficar chateado. – "Tudo bem, podes seguir o meu próximo caso. Vais comprovar que eu sou um óptimo detective."

"Isso é o que vamos ver." – disse a Hilary.

No dia seguinte, a Hilary dirigiu-se até ao escritório do Kai, que se situava no centro da cidade. Depois de avistar o prédio branco e amarelo onde se situava o escritório, a Hilary entrou. Subiu no elevador até ao terceiro andar e bateu à porta do escritório do Kai, onde estava um letreiro com o nome "Escritório do Detective Hiwatari".

O Kai veio abrir a porta e sorriu ao avistar a Hilary.

"Afinal sempre vieste." – disse ele.

"Claro. Eu não estava a brincar quando disse que vinha." – disse a Hilary, entrando no escritório.

A Hilary ficou impressionada com o escritório. Pensava que ia encontrar um escritório desarrumado com papéis espalhados por todo o lado, mas em vez disso encontrou um escritório perfeitamente organizado. A um canto encontrava-se um móvel que servia para o Kai arquivar os seus casos, havia também uma secretária de madeira e uma cadeira de pele. Do lado direito do escritório havia uma máquina de café e um pequeno sofá. O escritório era bem iluminado.

A Hilary sentou-se numa das cadeiras que haviam no escritório, a do Kai era de pele, as outras eram apenas de madeira grossa.

"E agora?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Bem, agora esperamos que apareça alguém com um caso para resolver." – disse o Kai.

"E achas que vai demorar muito?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Não sei, temos de esperar." – disse o Kai, mas nesse preciso momento bateram à porta e o Kai foi abrir.

No escritório entrou uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos até à cintura. Os olhos eram de um verde-esmeralda e a rapariga usava roupas caras e vistosas.

"Bom dia. Este é o escritório do detective Hiwatari, não é?" – perguntou a rapariga.

"Não sabe ler? Está escrito no letreiro." – disse a Hilary com uma voz zangada perante a pergunta que a outra rapariga tinha feito.

A rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos ignorou-a e virou-se para o Kai. Ele sorriu e disse: "É sim. O sou o detective Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh, ainda bem. Estou no sítio certo." – disse a rapariga sorrindo.

O Kai ofereceu uma cadeira à rapariga e ela sentou-se.

"Então, o que a traz cá?" – perguntou o Kai, sentando-se na sua cadeira, do outro lado da secretária. A rapariga olhou desconfiada para a Hilary. – "Não se preocupe a minha amiga é… digamos que uma detective estagiária."

"Hum… sendo assim, o que me trás aqui é o seguinte… bem, desculpe, nem me apresentei. O meu nome é Luísa Rodrigues." – apresentou-se a rapariga.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." – disse o Kai.

"Passe logo ao caso, está bem?" – perguntou a Hilary, impaciente.

"Bem o caso que me trouxe aqui foi o seguinte, há alguns dias, a minha mãe morreu vítima de intoxicação alimentar, ou assim parecia. Mas eu não acreditei nessa história." – disse a Luísa. – "Eu não estava presente nesse dia, por isso não podia afirmar que não era intoxicação alimentar. Mas mesmo assim, exigi que o corpo da minha mãe fosse, analisado ao pormenor e encontraram uma substância… arsénico, penso eu. A partir dai, soube-se que ela tinha morrido por causa desta substância. Poderia pensar-se que era suicídio, mas a minha mãe no se iria suicidar, ela era feliz e não é esse tipo de pessoa que resolve pôr termo à vida sem mais nem menos. No entanto, a polícia não encontrou provas e declarou o caso encerrado como sendo suicídio. Eu sei que a minha mãe não se suicidou, logo alguém a assassinou."

"Sim, estou a perceber." – disse o Kai.

"O que eu quero que o senhor faça detective é que, descubra quem é que assassinou a minha mãe!"

**Continua…**

**O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Bem, já viram qual é o caso, agora nos próximos capítulos vai começar a ser resolvido. Espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, ok? É só carregarem no botão roxo do canto inferior esquerdo da página e digitarem algo, nem que seja um "gostei da fic" ou "detestei a fic", claro que é preferível que mandem reviews a dizer bem em vez de mal, mas força, mandem algo. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	2. O Primeiro Interrogatório

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Todas as outras são personagens minhas. O enigma pertence a Agatha Christie.**

**Para não ficarem confusos, aqui têm os nomes das personagens que vão aparecer e que não pertencem ao beyblade, mas sim a este enigma.**

_- Mulher Assassinada - Natasha Silva  
__- Filha de Natasha - Luísa Rodrigues  
__- Marido de Natasha – Álvaro Silva_

"O que eu quero que o senhor faça detective é que, descubra quem é que assassinou a minha mãe!" – disse a Luísa.

"Certo. Bem, eu vou pesquisar e interrogar várias pessoas. Gostava de saber em que circunstâncias, aconteceu o crime." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, eu não estava em casa nesse momento, como já disse, por isso deve ter sido alguém que estava lá nesse momento, que envenenou a minha mãe." – disse a Luísa.

"Até mesmo as pessoas que não se encontram no local do crime podem ser suspeitos." – disse a Hilary.

"Mas eu nunca faria mal à minha mãe. Além disso, se fosse eu o assassino não viria procurar um detective para descobrir que era o culpado." – disse a Luísa.

"Nunca se sabe. Pode ter feito isso para que ninguém suspeitasse de si." – disse a Hilary.

"Hilary, está calada ou tenho de te mandar sair." – disse o Kai.

A Hilary ficou com uma cara amuada, mas calou-se.

"Bem, então conte-nos o que sabe." – disse o Kai.

"Bem. A minha mãe, a minha tia e o meu padrasto estavam a jantar. Não sei exactamente o quê, só sei que comeram lagosta em conserva e que ela tinha algo que fez com que todos ficassem mal dispostos, ainda nessa mesma noite. Chamaram o médico para os examinar rapidamente. Mas pouco depois de terem chamado o médico, a minha mãe morreu. Pensaram que a má disposição seria uma intoxicação alimentar e que teria sido fatal para ela. Como veio a ser provado depois, ela foi envenenada." – disse a Luísa.

"E quem estava em casa nesse momento?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem, além da minha mãe, da minha tia e do meu padrasto, na casa também se encontravam a Susana, que é a criada, ela limpa e arruma a casa e faz a comida e o Roger, o motorista."

"Bem, não se preocupe Luísa. Vou investigar o caso." – disse o Kai. – "Se precisar de mais alguma informação, eu chamo-a."

"Muito bem. Por favor, descubra quem matou a minha mãe." – disse a Luísa.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou descobrir." – disse o Kai.

A Luísa deixou o escritório.

"Bem, agora tem de se começar a investigar." – disse o Kai.

"Deixa ver se percebi." – disse a Hilary. – "Três pessoas jantam juntas. O jantar consiste, entre outras coisas, em lagosta em conversa. Mais tarde, ainda nessa noite, as três sentem-se indispostas e chama-se um médico com urgência. Duas das pessoas restabelecem-se, a terceira morre. É isso?"

"Exactamente." – disse o Kai. – "Agora vou começar a investigar e vou interrogar os suspeitos."

"Mas e se eles não quiserem colaborar?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Eles vão colaborar, porque senão quiserem é porque devem ter algo a esconder."

"Bem e quem é que vais chamar para depor primeiro?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"O padrasto da Luísa." – disse o Kai.

**Interrogatório a Álvaro Silva**

"Bom dia." – disse o Kai.

"Bom dia." – disse o padrasto da Luísa, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se. Tinha uma expressão nada feliz.

A Hilary continuava no seu canto, pronta a ouvir tudo o que o Kai e o suspeito dissessem.

"Bem, você sabe porque é que eu o chamei aqui." – disse o Kai.

"Sim. Mas acho que vai ser inútil investigar o caso." – disse o padrasto de Luísa, Álvaro.

"Porque é que diz isso?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Tenho a certeza que a minha mulher, Natasha se suicidou." – disse o Álvaro.

"Não é essa a opinião da filha da Natasha." – disse o Kai.

"A Luísa nunca parava em casa. Ela quase nunca falava com a mãe. Ela não sabe o que se passava pela cabeça da Natasha." – disse o Álvaro.

"E o senhor sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dela?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Ela andava deprimida. Não sei porquê. Mas talvez por se tenha suicidado por estar deprimida." – disse o Álvaro.

"Se todas as pessoas deprimidas se suicidassem, haveria muito menos pessoas no mundo." – comentou a Hilary, mas o Kai olhou friamente para ela e a Hilary calou-se.

"Bem, você diz que a Luísa não passava muito tempo com a mãe, mas você passava?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem, não muito, por causa da minha profissão. Eu sou caixeiro-viajante, distribuo produtos farmacêuticos em várias regiões e por isso não estou sempre em casa." – disse o Álvaro.

Nesse momento a Hilary começou a avaliar o homem que o Kai estava a interrogar. Sendo ela uma modelo, costumava reparar em todos os detalhes. O Sr. Álvaro aparentava ter cerca de 50 anos de idade. Tinha o cabelo castanho e uns grandes olhos pretos. Parecia bastante vulgar, tirando as roupas que eram um pouco espalhafatosas.

"Ora bem Sr. Álvaro Silva, andei a informar-me e descobri que com a morte da sua mulher, que não deixa testamento, os seus bens passam para o marido e para os filhos, neste caso, você e a Luísa." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, é verdade." – disse o Álvaro.

"Muito bem, soube que você não possuía bens, mas que a sua mulher era muito rica. Este poderia ser um motivo para a matar." – disse o Kai.

"Eu não matei a minha mulher!" – disse o Álvaro.

"Certo. Também descobri que você é, como se diz… namoradeiro. Não era muito fiel à sua mulher. Até teve um caso com a filha do médico." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, é verdade, mas o nosso relacionamento já tinha terminado 2 meses antes da Natasha morrer." – disse o Álvaro.

"Sim, também sabemos isso." – disse o Kai. – "Ao que sei, o Sr. chegou de uma das suas viagens pouco tempo antes do jantar ser servido."

"Sim, é verdade. Eu entrei em casa pela porta da cozinha, porque já ia atrasado e é mais fácil de chegar à sala de jantar se entrarmos por ali, do que pelo porta principal. Subi rapidamente as escadas, cheguei à sala de jantar poucos segundos antes do jantar ser servido." – disse o Álvaro.

"Bem, também sei que levou alguma comida para o quarto da sua mulher nessa noite." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, ela disse-me que estava um pouco mal disposta. Ela não tinha comido muito ao jantar e por isso desci à cozinha para lhe ir buscar uma sopa. Depois subi as escadas e entrei no quarto. A Natasha já estava deitada, nós dormimos em quartos separados. Deixei lá a sopa e vim-me em embora." – disse o Álvaro. – "Mais ou menos uma hora depois, a Natasha, eu e a Mariana, a irmã da Natasha sentimo-nos mal e chamámos o médico. Mas a Natasha acabou por morrer."

"Sim, morreu envenenada." – disse o Kai.

"Não tenho nada a ver com isso." – disse o Álvaro.

"Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não." – respondeu o Álvaro.

"Então pode ir. Se precisar de mais alguma informação, contacto-o." – disse o Kai.

O Sr. Álvaro deixou o escritório.

"Então, o que achas Hilary?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Foi ele! Ele ficou rico com a morte da mulher e além disso levou-lhe a sopa. Deve ter posto o veneno lá!" – disse a Hilary.

"Talvez tenhas razão, mas lembra-te que ainda falta interrogar os outros suspeitos. Ás vezes nem tudo o que parece, é." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, quem vais interrogar a seguir?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"A seguir vou interrogar o médico que examinou a Sra. Natasha antes dela morrer, o doutor José Alves."

**Continua…**

**O que acharam deste capítulo? Um dos suspeitos, já foi inquirido mais ainda faltam alguns suspeitos, por isso não tirem conclusões precipitadas. Será que foi o marido que matou Natasha ou terá sido outra pessoa. Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos para ficarem a saber.**

_Agradecimentos_

**Yami no Goddess: **Obrigado pela review. Que coincidência estares a estudar intoxicação alimentar em ciências, bem, na verdade não foi mesmo intoxicação, foi envenenamento. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pela review. Eu já tenho os capítulos quase todos prontos, por isso não vou demorar muito a actualizar. Vamos ver se consegues descobrir quem é o assassino.

**VampirePheonix: **Bem, além de agradecer pela review, tenho de dizer que já conhecias este capítulo, mas os outros capítulos ainda são desconhecidos para ti, por isso fica atenta.

**xonikax: **Obrigado pela review. Pois, não era a Sakura. Ainda pensei em fazer um Crossover, mas depois achei melhor fazer a fic com personagens originais meus, tirando os de Beyblade.

**littledark: **Obrigado pela review e pelo elogio. Eu adoro os livros da Agatha Christie e decidi escrever uma fic sobre um deles. Espero que continues a ler a fic.


	3. Mais Suspeitos, Mais Mistério

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Todas as outras são personagens minhas. O enigma pertence a Agatha Christie.**

**Para não ficarem confusos, aqui têm os nomes das personagens que vão aparecer e que não pertencem ao beyblade, mas sim a este enigma.**

_- Mulher Assassinada - Natasha Silva  
__- Filha de Natasha - Luísa Rodrigues  
__- Marido de Natasha – Álvaro Silva  
__- Médico – José Alves  
__- Irmã da Natasha – Mariana Almeida  
__- Filha do Médico – Alice Alves_

**Interrogatório a José Alves**

"Bom dia, posso entrar?" – perguntou o médico, à porta do consultório do Kai.

"Claro, entre." – disse o Kai.

O médico, José Alves entrou no escritório. O médico era um cavalheiro idoso, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos escuros. Parecia ter um carácter íntegro e seguro e parecia simpático também.

Depois de ter cumprimentado a Hilary e o Kai, o médico sentou-se numa das cadeiras.

"Bem, sabe por foi chamado, não sabe?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim, claro que sim. Quer fazer-me perguntas sobre a morte de Natasha Silva, não é assim?" – perguntou o médico.

"Exactamente." – disse o Kai. – "Quero que me conte o que aconteceu na noite em que a Sra. Natasha morreu."

"Bem, chamaram-me por volta da meia-noite. Eu fui o mais rapidamente possível até à casa dos Silva. Quando lá cheguei, encontrei a Natasha, o marido e a irmã dela, todos muito mal dispostos. Examinei-os e vi que a Sra. Natasha estava muito mal. Pedi ao motorista, Róger, que me fosse buscar uns medicamentos à minha clínica. Ele foi, mas antes de ter chegado, a pobre Natasha morreu. Pensei que ela teria comido mais lagosta que os outros e por isso teria sido fatal para ela."

"No entanto, ela foi envenenada." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, é verdade. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que alguém quisesse envenenar a Sra. Natasha." – disse o médico.

"Bem, então não sabe mais nada?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não." – respondeu o médico.

"Bem, nós sabemos que a sua filha teve um caso com o Sr. Álvaro Silva, o que pensa disso?" – perguntou a Hilary, recebendo um olhar frio do Kai.

"Sim, é verdade, eles tiveram um caso." – disse o médico. – "Eu não gostei nada disso. O Sr. Álvaro era casado. Felizmente eles acabaram tudo."

"E qual é a sua impressão sobre o Sr. Álvaro?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Bem, não gosto dele. Ele desencaminhou a minha filha. E mesmo sendo casado traía a mulher. É um desavergonhado." – disse o médico, com a voz mais elevada.

"E, na sua opinião, se alguém quisesse envenenar a Sra. Natasha, quem acha que faria isso?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"O marido, o Sr. Álvaro, sem dúvida. De certo que ele se queria livrar da mulher para viver as suas aventuras. Além disso recebeu muito dinheiro da herança." – disse o médico.

"Chega Hilary." – disse o Kai. – "Não temos mais nada para lhe perguntar Sr. José. Quando precisarmos de si, chamamo-lo."

O Sr. José saiu do escritório.

"Hilary, que ideia foi a tua?" – perguntou o Kai, zangado.

"Ora, eu só queria saber mais coisas, para termos mais informação." – disse a Hilary.

"Bem, mas o detective aqui sou eu, por isso, a partir de agora permanece calada quando eu os tiver a interrogar."

"Está bem. Mas vês, o médico não gosta do Sr. Silva, mas não tinha razões para matar a mulher dele, a não ser que a sua filha quisesse casar com o Sr. Álvaro. Nesse caso, ele matava a mulher do Álvaro, a filha dele casava com o Álvaro e ficava rica. Hum… é uma ideia." – disse a Hilary.

"Pois, mas ainda precisamos de interrogar três pessoas." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, quem é que vais interrogar a seguir?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"A seguir vou interrogar a Mariana almeida, irmã de Natasha." – disse o Kai.

"Engraçado como sendo as três mulheres da mesma família, todas têm sobrenomes diferentes." – disse a Hilary.

"Bem, a Natasha adquiriu o sobrenome do Álvaro. A filha dela adquiriu o sobrenome do pai e a Mariana ainda tem o seu nome de solteira." – disse o Kai.

**Interrogatório a Mariana Almeida**

"Você é irmã da falecida não é?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim." – respondeu a Mariana. Mariana tinha mais ou menos 50 anos, um cabelo castanho como o da sobrinha e olhos castanho também. As suas roupas não eram vistosas, mas via-se que tinham boa qualidade.

"Conte-nos o que aconteceu na noite em que a sua irmã morreu." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, tudo parecia normal. Eu jantei com a minha irmã e o meu cunhado. Ele quase chegou atrasado ao jantar." – disse a Mariana.

"Notou algo de esquisito ou diferente em qualquer um deles?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não."

"Certo. Continue."

"Bem, jantámos. O jantar estava muito bom, mas eu não comi muito porque estou de dieta. Só comi um pouco de lagosta e pão e queijo. Bem, depois, a meio da noite fui ao quarto da minha irmã como era costume. Eu ia lá ver se estava tudo bem. Ela tinha apanhado uma constipação e eu fui ver se estava tudo bem." – disse a Mariana. Inspirou fundo e continuou. – "Quando lá cheguei ela estava deitada. Ainda me lembro bem do que aconteceu…"

_Flashback…_

"Não me estou a sentir bem Mariana." – disse a Natasha. – "É o que mereço por ter comido lagosta à noite. O Álvaro trouxe-me uma sopa, mas não me apetece comê-la."

"É pena." – disse a Mariana. – "Cheira muito bem. A Susana sabe fazer sopas muito boas. A mim apetece-me mesmo comer a sopa. Estou esfomeada."

"Ah, finalmente paras-te com o disparate da dieta." – disse a Natasha. – "Não é bom para ti fazeres dieta. Se nasceste "forte", é porque devias ser assim. Come a sopa. Vai fazer-te bem."

_Fim do Flashback…_

"Eu comi a sopa toda e depois deixei o quarto da minha irmã." – disse a Mariana.

"Sim. Mais uma coisa, você também recebeu parte da herança, não foi?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim, mas foi muito pouco, passou quase tudo para a minha sobrinha e para o meu cunhado." – disse a Mariana.

"Bem, penso que é tudo…" – disse o Kai, mas foi interrompido.

"Hum… Sra. Mariana, por acaso você não estava apaixonada pelo seu cunhado pois não?" – perguntou a Hilary.

A Sra. Mariana corou: "Eu? Claro que não! Ele era marido da minha irmã!"

"Desculpe a impertinência dele." – disse o Kai. – "Pode ir agora."

A Sra. Mariana saiu do escritório.

"Que ideia foi a tua?" – perguntou o Kai zangado.

"Ora, os homens não percebem logo o que está à vista. Ela gostava do cunhado. Talvez tenha morto a irmã para se casar com o cunhado. Se calhar nem comeu a sopa…"

Nesse momento bateram à porta e a Hilary, sorridente, foi abrir.

"Bom dia Alice, pode entrar." – disse a Hilary deixando entrar uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. – "Esta é a Alice Alves, filha do médico José Alves."

**Interrogatório a Alice Alves**

O Kai não ficou nada contente pela Hilary ter chamada ali a filha do médico sem a permissão dele, de qualquer maneira interrogou-a.

"Tinha um caso com o Sr. Álvaro, não é verdade?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim." – disse a Alice.

"Mas, consta que terminaram o namoro." – disse o Kai.

"Sim, à 2 meses." – disse a Alice.

"E porque é que terminaram?" – perguntou o Kai.

"O Álvaro disse que queria ficar comigo, mas não queria que a mulher sofresse com a separação, por isso eu acabei tudo com ele." – disse a Alice.

"Mas ele é mulherengo, sabia disso, não sabia?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim, mas ele disse que gostava de mim, de verdade." – disse a Alice.

"E ainda o ama?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim." – respondeu a Alice.

O interrogatório terminou e a Alice deixou o escritório.

"Outra vez Hilary?" – perguntou o Kai zangado. – "Porque é que não te limitas a ouvir e não te intrometeres no caso?"

"Porque tu não a ias interrogar e eu penso que ela é importante. Vê bem, o Álvaro não queria magoar a mulher com a separação, mas com a morte dela, ele já podia casar com a Alice." – disse a Hilary.

"E porque não estão eles juntos agora?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem… ia ser estranho que ele arranjasse logo outra mulher mal a Natasha morresse." – disse a Hilary. – "O que é intrigante neste caso é que todos os suspeitos, até agora, têm uma razão para ter morto a Sra. Natasha…"

"Sim, mas ainda falta interrogar dois suspeitos e vou falar de novo com a filha da Natasha. Depois veremos quem é o assassino." – disse o Kai.

**Continua…**

**O que acharam deste capítulo? Mais 3 suspeitos. Terá sido o marido que matou Natasha? Ou a irmã dela? Ou o médico? Ou a filha do médico? Ou até a própria filha de Natasha? Fiquem atentos aos próximos capítulos onde ainda vão aparecer suspeitos.**

_Agradecimentos_

**mione11: **Obrigado pelo elogio e pela review.

**Yami no Goddess: **Com este capítulo já dá uma ideia melhor sobre o assassino, mas ainda não é visível a linha completa do crime. De qualquer maneira, obrigado pela review e sim, a Hilary é chata, pelo menos nesta fic.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Pois é, ainda faltam suspeitos e a história pode mudar completamente. Tenta manter o raciocínio e vê se consegues descobrir o assassino. Atenção aos pormenores.

**LaDiNi: **Nunca leste nenhum livro da Agatha Christie? Não sabes o que estás a perder, os livros dela são óptimos. Ainda não dá para tirar conclusões, mas como tu sabes que eu deixo os pormenores sempre para trás, quando vires algo com muitos pormenores, desconfia, pode ser algo importante sobre o assassino. Quanto à Hilary, está cá a fazer o papel dela, de observadora, vamos ver se consegue tirar conclusões certas sobre o caso.


	4. Três Interrogatórios e uma prova

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Todas as outras são personagens minhas. O enigma pertence a Agatha Christie.**

**Para não ficarem confusos, aqui têm os nomes das personagens que vão aparecer e que não pertencem a beyblade, mas sim a este enigma.**

_- Mulher Assassinada - Natasha Silva  
__- Filha de Natasha - Luísa Rodrigues  
__- Marido de Natasha – Álvaro Silva  
__- Médico – José Alves  
__- Irmã da Natasha – Mariana Almeida  
__- Filha do Médico – Alice Alves  
__- Criada da Casa – Susana Carvalho  
__- Motorista – Róger Guerra  
__- Empregada do Hotel – Diana Costa_

**Interrogatório a Susana Carvalho**

A Hilary foi abrir a porta do escritório. No escritório entrou outra das pessoas suspeitas pela morte da Sra. Natasha. Desta vez era a criada da casa, que tratava da limpeza e da comida. Susana era uma rapariga de pele clara, de vinte e poucos anos, tinha longos cabelos loiros enrolados numa trança e uns olhos azuis muito bonitos.

"Sente-se por favor." – disse o Kai.

A Susana sentou-se numa das cadeiras. A Hilary, como sempre ficou sentada num canto da sala, atenta a tudo o que os suspeitos diziam.

"Então, foi você que cozinhou para as três pessoas na noite em que a Sra. Natasha morreu, não foi?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim." – respondeu a Susana.

"Já agora, diga-me o que eles comeram naquela noite." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, além da lagosta em conserva, comeram salada, pão, queijo, bolo de creme com frutas, frango e arroz." – respondeu a Susana.

"E não reparou que a lagosta estava estragada?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não, pareceu-me perfeitamente normalmente. Não parecia estar estragada." – disse a Susana.

"Bem, conte-nos o que aconteceu naquela noite, antes de servir o jantar." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, eu estava a acabar de preparar tudo e ia servir o jantar. O Sr. Álvaro entrou pela coisa rapidamente, pediu desculpa por ter de passar pela cozinha, atrapalhando o meu trabalho e depois subiu até à sala de jantar. Poucos segundos depois eu servi o jantar. Tudo correu bem." – disse a Susana.

"Muito bem." – disse o Kai. – "O que aconteceu quando a Sra. Natasha morreu?"

"Bem, o médico chamou a policia." – disse a Susana. – "Eu estava muito nervosa na altura. Nunca pensei que uma coisa daquelas pudesse acontecer."

"Bem, por agora é só. Eu contacto-a quando precisar de si." – disse o Kai.

A Susana saiu do escritório.

"Bem, o veneno devia estar na comida, mas se todos a comeram, então todos estariam envenenados." – disse a Hilary.

"Ainda falta interrogar um suspeito. Vamos ver o que acontece." – disse o Kai.

**Interrogatório a Róger Guerra**

A Hilary olhou para o motorista da família Silva. Era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos. Com cabelos e olhos pretos e com um bigode farfalhudo.

"Então, onde estava na altura em que o jantar estava a ser servido?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Eu tinha voltado para minha casa." – disse o motorista, Róger. – "Já não precisavam de mim nesse dia. Eu moro na aldeia e por isso deixei a mansão e fui para casa."

"A que horas foi para casa?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Fui para casa, meia hora antes do jantar começar." – disse o Róger.

"E quais foram as últimas pessoas com quem falou antes de ir embora?" – perguntou o Kai.

"A Sra. Natasha, que me dispensou e a Susana, quando passei pela cozinha." – disse o Róger.

"E depois, nessa noite, voltou à mansão?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim, o médico passou pela minha casa e fomos os dois até à mansão." – disse o Róger. – "Ele examinou os três intoxicados e depois mandou-me ir buscar um remédio para a Sra. Natasha, mas quando voltei para a mansão, já era tarde demais."

"Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não." – respondeu o Róger.

"Certo. Pode ir." – disse o Kai e o Róger saiu do escritório.

"Então, já os interrogaste a todos." – disse a Hilary. – "Já sabes quem é o culpado?"

"Bem, ainda falta qualquer coisa ao caso…" – disse o Kai.

Nesse momento bateram à porta do escritório e o Kai abriu a porta.

"Este é o escritório do detective que está a investigar a morte de Natasha Silva?" – perguntou uma mulher de meia-idade, com cabelos negros que lhe caiam pelos ombros.

"Sim, o detective sou eu." – disse o Kai.

"Então, por favor eu queria falar consigo." – disse a mulher. O Kai deixou-a entrar e ela sentou-se numa cadeira.

"Então, o que a traz aqui?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Tenho algo importante a dizer sobre o caso." – disse a mulher.

**Interrogatório a Diana Costa**

"Então o que tem para me dizer?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem, eu trabalho num hotel." – disse a mulher. – "O meu nome é Diana Costa."

"Prazer em conhecê-la." – disse o Kai.

"O Sr. Álvaro Silva dormiu no hotel na noite anterior à que a Sra. Natasha morreu. Quando andei a limpar o quarto, descobri alguns papéis no lixo. Obviamente que eu faço sempre a limpeza, mas naquela altura despertou-me a atenção para o que estava escrito naquele papel." – disse a Diana.

"E o que estava escrito no papel?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Bem, o papel estava quase todo riscado e amarrotado, mas consegui ver algumas partes, nelas estava escrito, _Inteiramente dependente da minha mulher… quando ela morresse, teria… centenas e milhares…_ foi o que descobri." – disse a Diana.

"E veio contar-me isso para ajudar no caso?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim." – disse a Diana. – "Estou certa de que o marido de Natasha a assassinou."

"Muito bem." – disse o Kai. – "Vou ter em conta o que descobriu. Deixe-me o seu contacto. Posso precisar dele."

A Diana deixou o seu contactou e saiu do escritório.

"Hum… parece que foi mesmo o marido." – disse a Hilary.

"Talvez, mas precisamos de esclarecer a história." – disse o Kai. – "Vou chamar o Sr. Álvaro."

**No dia seguinte…**

"E foi isto que descobri." – disse o Kai, acabando de contar a história que Diana lhe tinha contado. – "Tem explicação para isso?"

"Claro que sim." – disse o Álvaro, mantendo o seu ar calmo. – "Era para ser uma carta para o meu irmão. Mas ficou mal escrita e deitei-a no lixo. Escrevi-lhe outra."

"Mas, tem justificação para as palavras?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim. O meu irmão que está na Austrália pediu-me dinheiro e eu respondi-lhe dizendo que, _eu estava inteiramente dependente da minha mulher, que quando ela morresse, teria completo controlo no dinheiro e, se pudesse o auxiliaria. Lamentei não estar em condições de o ajudar, mas afirmei que, existiam centenas e milhares de pessoas no mundo em idêntica situação difícil._" – disse o Álvaro.

"Parece-me uma explicação plausível." – disse o Kai. – "Pode ir agora."

O Sr. Álvaro saiu do escritório.

"Então, já sabes a solução do caso?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Mais ou menos." – respondeu o Kai. – "Só falta pensar um pouco e encaixar as peças."

"Bem, vamos ver se consegues resolver o caso." – disse a Hilary.

"Claro que sim." – disse o Kai.

"Que tal convidarmos o Tyson e os outros para um jantar na minha casa?" – perguntou a Hilary. – "Assim poderíamos discutir este assunto, cada um dava a sua opinião."

"Muito bem. Então amanhã faremos isso." – disse o Kai.

**Continua…**

**Agora já temos todos os suspeitos. Muitas coisas apontam para o marido, mas ele parece não ser o culpado, também poderia ser a irmã de Natasha ou qualquer outro dos suspeitos. Já tens alguma pista? Estás perto de resolver o caso? Não? Então continua a ler a fic e lê o próximo capítulo que te dará umas ideias sobre o fim do caso.**

_Agradecimentos_

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **É verdade, a maioria das personagens tem algum razão para ter morto a sra. Natasha. Continua atenta aos pormenores e obrigado pela review.

**littledark: **Eu vou tentar pôr um capítulo por dia. Além deste já só faltam dois. O papel da Hilary é mesmo ser metediça, o que pode fazer com que alguns dos suspeitos digam algo ou que a Hilary perceba algo sobre eles. Quanto aos outros Blade Breakers, eles vão aparecer no próximo capítulo, embora não tenham um papel muito relevante na história.


	5. Várias Opiniões

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Todas as outras são personagens minhas. O enigma pertence a Agatha Christie.**

**Para não ficarem confusos, aqui têm os nomes das personagens que vão aparecer e que não pertencem a beyblade, mas sim a este enigma.**

_- Mulher Assassinada - Natasha Silva  
__- Filha de Natasha - Luísa Rodrigues  
__- Marido de Natasha – Álvaro Silva  
__- Médico – José Alves  
__- Irmã da Natasha – Mariana Almeida  
__- Filha do Médico – Alice Alves  
__- Criada da Casa – Susana Carvalho  
__- Motorista – Róger Guerra  
__- Empregada do Hotel – Diana Costa_

**Conversa com Luísa Rodrigues**

"Então detective, descobriu quem é o assassino da minha mãe?" – perguntou a Luísa.

O Kai sorriu. Tinha percebido tudo depois de ter pensado um pouco. A Hilary não estava no escritório nesse dia.

"Sim, descobri." – disse o Kai.

"Então, diga-me quem é!" – exigiu a Luísa.

"Desculpe, mas vai ter de esperar até amanhã." – disse o Kai. – "Vou reunir todos os suspeitos na Mansão Silva. E ai, revelarei o assassino."

"Está bem, se é assim que quer." – disse a Luísa. – "Mas eu quero o assassino da minha mãe, preso!"

"Não se preocupe." – disse o Kai.

**Nessa noite, na casa da Hilary…**

"E foi assim a minha semana." – disse a Hilary terminando de contar o caso e o que lhe acontecera durante a semana.

O Tyson, o Kenny, o Ray e até o Max estavam atentos ao que ela dizia.

"Bem, já ouviram o caso, agora queria que me dessem as vossas opiniões e suposições." – pediu a Hilary.

"Certo. Começo eu." – disse o Ray. – "Bem, não sei bem como, é que o marido envenenou a mulher, mas acho que ele é o culpado. Afinal ele ficou rico e livre com a morte dela. Pode ter pensado que assim poderia casar com a filha do médico. Talvez… sim, pode ser isso. Quando o médico estava a examinar os doentes, pode ter dado algo à Sra. Natasha, algum comprido com veneno. O marido de Natasha podia ter distraído a cunhada enquanto o médico a envenenava. A Sra. Natasha morreu e agora o Sr. Silva está livre para casar com quem quiser. Além disso, o médico casaria a filha e ela ficaria rica, apesar do médico não gostar do Sr. Silva… Kai, se o Álvaro Silva se separasse de Natasha Silva, receberia alguma coisa?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Não." – respondeu o Kai. – "Não receberia nada. Nem um tostão."

"Vêm, a minha hipótese pode estar correcta." – disse o Ray.

"Sim, pode ser." – disse pensativa a Hilary. – "Tyson, é a tua vez."

"Bem, na minha opinião a culpa recai sobre o médico e o motorista." – disse o Tyson. – "O motorista saiu da casa antes do jantar estar pronto, podia ter falado muito tempo com a criada e ter-lhe pedido para ir buscar algo. Nesse momento pôs algo na comida. Depois, ele e o médico esperaram que chamassem o médico. Chegaram juntos à mansão, o médico pediu para o motorista ir buscar medicamentos, só para enganar os outros, fazendo-os pensar que não tinham nada a ver com a morte. Assim, o Álvaro Silva iria casar com a filha do médico e ficaria rica. O médico queria o melhor para a filha."

"Mas e o motorista?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Bem, pode ter recebido algo para fazer o serviço." – respondeu o Tyson.

"Não sei, uma aliança entre os dois, é possível. Mas, se ele tivesse envenenado a comida, todos tinham morrido." – disse a Hilary.

"Oh… pois." – disse o Tyson.

"Bem, é a tua vez Max." – disse a Hilary.

"Na minha opinião, as pessoas culpadas são duas mulheres. Penso que a filha de Natasha, Luísa, fez com que a criada envenenasse a comida. Afinal, se as três pessoas que iriam comer a comida morressem, ela herdava tudo. Ela fez com que a criada envenenasse a lagosta. Infelizmente para ela, a criada pôs pouco veneno e acabou por matar apenas a mãe, deixando os outros dois vivos." – disse o Max.

"Até poderia ser isso…" – disse a Hilary pensativa.

"Mas não foi a Luísa que procurou o Kai para resolver o caso?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Bem, sim, mas podia ser apenas para fazer com que parecesse não ser culpada. Se ela dissesse para investigar a morte da mãe, nunca se pensaria que ela era a assassina." – disse o Max. – "Afinal, o assassino não iria tentar contratar alguém para descobrir que foi ele que praticou o crime."

"Foi o que eu pensei quando a Luísa acabou de contar o caso." – disse a Hilary. – "Kenny, qual é a tua opinião?"

"Penso que os principais suspeitos seriam, o marido e a filha de Natasha. Vejam bem que foram eles que lucraram mais com a morte da pobre senhora." – disse o Kenny.

"É uma possibilidade, mas como achas que eles a conseguiram matar?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Bem, a Luísa deve ter-se encontrado com o padrasto quando ele ainda estava no hotel e combinaram assassinar a Natasha." – disse o Kenny. – "Nesse dia, o Álvaro passou pela cozinha, mas como lá estava a empregada, não fez nada. Jantaram, ele levou-lhe a sopa. Ela bebeu-a e ficou envenenada. Por coincidência, a lagosta estava estragada e ninguém suspeitou dele na altura."

"Mas, foi a irmã de Natasha que comeu a sopa." – disse a Hilary.

"Bem, essa é a sua versão, talvez não tenha comido a sopa. Talvez esteja a proteger o cunhado e a sobrinha…"

"Sim, talvez seja isso." – disse a Hilary. – "Na minha opinião, os culpados são o marido e a irmã da Sra. Natasha. Ela e ele devem estar apaixonados. A Sra. Natasha não iria deixar que eles se separassem para que o marido ficasse com a sua irmã. Então, eles decidiram acabar com ela. Ao jantar, nada se passou, depois eles devem ter tomado algo para os fazer mal dispostos. A Natasha comeu a sopa e não a irmã dela. Depois, ela começou-se a sentir mal. Chamaram o médico e tudo parecia perfeito, iam ficar juntos e ricos. Mas, ao que parece os vestígios do veneno não desapareceram."

"Bem pensado Hilary." – disse o Ray. – "Kai, qual é a tua opinião?"

"Nenhuma." – respondeu o Kai.

"Então, não sabes quem é o culpado?" – perguntou a Hilary com um ar de troça.

"Claro que sei." – disse o Kai.

"Sabes?" – perguntou a Hilary surpreendida.

"Sei."

"Mas… quem foi?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Vais ter de esperar até amanhã Hilary." – respondeu o Kai. – "Vou reunir todos os suspeitos e vou comunicar o que descobri."

"Eu quero estar lá!" – disse a Hilary.

"Está bem, venho buscar-te aqui." – disse o Kai, levantando-se, despedindo-se dos outros e saindo da sala. A Hilary foi atrás dele.

"Vá lá Kai… dá-me uma pista." – pediu a Hilary.

"Está bem… primeiro, vais ver que de certo modo, todos ganhavam algo com a morte de Natasha Silva."

"Eu sei isso!" – disse a Hilary.

"Bem, então posso dizer-te que o veneno foi administrado na comida. Pensa em quem tinha mais acesso ou poderia ter envenenado a comida." – disse o Kai.

"Mas, só pode ter sido na sopa, a comida do jantar não pode ter sido envenenada ou morriam todos." – disse a Hilary.

"Não exactamente." – disse o Kai. – "Não quer dizer que todos tivessem comido de tudo. Como é que sabes que a irmã e o marido de Natasha comeram tudo o que a falecida comeu?"

"Queres dizer que ela comeu algo mais? Então, eles não comeram algum dos pratos?" – perguntou a Hilary, confusa.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Tens de descobrir tu. Talvez descubras os culpados antes de eu os anunciar."

"Culpados? Então não é só um?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Não, são dois culpados. Espero que descubras. Até amanhã." – disse o Kai, entrando no carro e saindo da propriedade da Hilary.

**Continua…**

**Já viram as teorias dos amigos do Kai. Será que um deles está correcto? Será que não? Qual é a tua opinião? Se quiseres, diz na review quem são os culpados, lembra-te que são dois culpados e porque teriam morto a Natasha e já agora, como a mataram. Pode ser que acertes na resposta, dá a tua opinião, não tens nada a perder. Continua a ler a fic e prepara-te para o capítulo seguinte, que será o último e onde se revelará os culpados do crime!**


	6. Resolução do Enigma

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Todas as outras são personagens minhas. O enigma pertence a Agatha Christie.**

**Para não ficarem confusos, aqui têm os nomes das personagens que vão aparecer e que não pertencem a beyblade, mas sim a este enigma.**

_- Mulher Assassinada - Natasha Silva  
__- Filha de Natasha - Luísa Rodrigues  
__- Marido de Natasha – Álvaro Silva  
__- Médico – José Alves  
__- Irmã da Natasha – Mariana Almeida  
__- Filha do Médico – Alice Alves  
__- Criada da Casa – Susana Carvalho  
__- Motorista – Róger Guerra  
__- Empregada do Hotel – Diana Costa_

"Finalmente!" – disse o Kai, ao ver a Hilary a sair de casa.

"Ora, eu tinha de me arranjar." – disse a Hilary.

"E precisavas de demorar 1 hora para te arranjares?" – perguntou o Kai mal-humorado.

"Eu tenho de ir bem arranjada, afinal não é todos os dias que vou ver alguém resolver um crime e ainda por cima na presença dos suspeitos." – disse a Hilary. – "Mas onde é que nos vamos encontrar com eles? O escritório é muito pequeno para toda a gente…"

"Vamos esperar por eles na minha mansão." – disse o Kai.

Eles entraram no carro e alguns minutos depois chegaram à mansão do Kai. A mansão do Kai era mais pequena do que a Hilary. Estava mobilada num estilo mais rústico, mas a decoração era extremamente bonita. Eles sentaram-se na sala. A Hilary esperava ansiosamente que as pessoas chegassem. A primeira pessoa a chegar foi a Luísa, que trazia um vestido amarelo, que realçava os seus cabelos castanhos. A seguir a ela chegou o médico, José Alves e a sua filha Alice. A criada, Susana chegou acompanhada do motorista, Róger. O Kai também tinha pedido à Diana, a empregada do hotel, que ela estivesse presente. O último a chegar foi o Sr. Álvaro Silva.

"Bem, agradeço a todos por terem vindo." – disse o Kai, levantando-se da sua cadeira. – "A pedido da Luísa Rodrigues, investiguei o caso da morte da Sra. Natasha Silva. Pedi a todos que aqui estivessem, porque vos interroguei a todos e porque são todos suspeitos."

"Eu também sou suspeita?" – perguntou a Diana Costa, indignada. – "Eu trouxe-lhe informações sobre o caso!"

"Sim, mas isso todos fizeram. É melhor acalmar-se ou vamos pensar que está nervosa por causa de se saber quem é o criminoso… podem pensar que tem algo escondido…" – disse o Kai.

A sra. Diana ficou vermelha de raiva mas não disse nada.

"Bem, eu investiguei o caso e descobri o culpado… ou melhor, os culpados!" – disse o Kai.

A sala explodiu em murmúrios.

"Bem, vamos pensar desta forma, as pessoas que ficavam a lucrar mais com a morte da Sra. Natasha eram o marido dela e a filha." – disse o Kai.

A Hilary olhou com atenção para o Álvaro e para a Luísa. Muitos dos outros suspeitos fizeram o mesmo.

"No entanto, os culpados poderiam ter outro motivo sem se o dinheiro. Em resumo, qualquer um de vós poderia ter morto a Sra. Natasha, mas só dois de vós o fizeram." – disse o Kai.

A Luísa mexeu-lhe na sua cadeira, a filha do médico e a criada tremeram, o Sr. Álvaro permaneceu imóvel, o médico tossiu.

"Ora, vamos analisar a situação. A sra. Natasha morreu, não deixou testamento. Os bens foram repartidos pela família, mas precisamente, o marido, a filha e a irmã. Aparentemente nem todos os suspeitos tinham uma razão aparente para matar a sra. Natasha." – disse o Kai. – "Vamos analisar o que se passou naquela noite, segundo as testemunhas. O sr. Álvaro chegou a casa quase atrasado para o jantar, passou pela cozinha apressado, subiu as escadas e juntou-se à cunhada e à mulher na sala de jantar. O jantar foi servido normalmente. A filha da sra. Natasha não estava em casa nesse momento. O motorista já tinha saído. Também ele tinha passado pela cozinha. Eles comeram lagosta em conserva, salada, pão, queijo, bolo de creme com frutas, frango e arroz. A meio da noite, a sr. Álvaro levou uma sopa à mulher. Ela acabou por não a comer. Quando a irmã dela a foi ver ao quarto, ela acabou por comer a sopa. Nessa noite, todos se sentiram mal. Chamaram o médico. Ele chegou à mansão dos Silva, acompanhado pelo motorista. O médico examinou a sra. Natasha e viu que ela estava mal, mandou o motorista ir buscar uns compridos. Quando o motorista voltou, já a sra. Natasha tinha morrido. Pensou-se que tinha sido uma intoxicação alimentar por causa da lagosta, que era o que tinha acontecido com os outros. Mas, foi um homicídio!"

"Kai, passa à parte em que dizes quem é o assassino." – pediu a Hilary.

"Calma. Vamos começar pela sra. Diana. Pelas investigações que fiz, vi que ela não tinha qualquer contacto com a família Silva. Além disso, não estava na mansão no momento em que a sra. Natasha morreu. A sra. Diana não é a assassina." – disse o Kai.

"Eu sei que não sou! Eu dei-lhe informações. Não lhas daria se fosse a criminosa." – disse a Diana, zangada.

"Nunca se sabe. Poderia estar a tentar incriminar alguém." – disse a Hilary.

"Continuando. O motorista, depois de feitas as investigações, também se concluiu que ele não tinha nada contra a sra. Natasha. O motorista, Róger também não é o assassino." – disse o Kai. – "Embora a filha do médico pudesse ser suspeita, ela estava numa viagem na altura da morte, logo, a Alice não é a criminosa."

A Alice suspirou. Os outros suspeitos, que ainda não tinham sido ilibados, permaneceram quietos.

"E assim ficamos com 5 suspeitos." – disse o Kai.

"Kai, diz logo quem é!" – pediu a Hilary.

"Calma." – disse o Kai.

"Eu já estou impaciente! E os leitores também devem estar." – disse a Hilary.

"Houve aqui pessoas que não contaram exactamente a história correcta." – disse o Kai. – "Eu vou dizer-vos realmente o que se passou."

"O sr. Álvaro, mulherengo como é, queria livrar-se da mulher. Apaixonou-se por uma jovem e queria que a mulher desaparecesse. Então, ele decidiu escrever uma carta, para o cúmplice do crime. Mas acabou por perceber que a maneira mais fácil era telefonar. Verifiquei o registro de chamadas do hotel. O sr. Álvaro voltou para casa e entrou pela cozinha. A sua cúmplice é a criada, a Susana. Uma rapariga nova e vistosa, que ainda por cima convive diariamente com o Sr. Álvaro. O sr. Álvaro deu-lhe confeitos envenenados para pôr no bolo de creme. Normalmente os cozinheiros chamam centenas e milhares aos confeitos. Era isso que estava escrito na carta do sr. Álvaro. Eles também puseram um químico na lagosta, porque assim ficavam todos mal dispostos e não se desconfiava de envenenamento. Infelizmente para eles, quando foi feita a autópsia, o veneno ainda não tinha desaparecido completamente. E agora vocês perguntam, como é que o Álvaro e a irmã de Natasha não morreram. Obviamente que o Álvaro não comeu os confeitos e a irmã da Natasha estava de dieta, logo não comeu o bolo. Um crime que podia ter sido perfeito, mas não foi."

Toda a sala ficou imersa no silêncio. Depois o Álvaro saiu da sala a correr.

"Ele vai fugir Kai!" – gritou a Hilary.

"A polícia está lá fora." – disse o Kai. – "Ele não escapa. E você, Susana, também está presa."

O Álvaro e a Susana foram levados pela polícia. A Luísa agradeceu ao Kai por ter descoberto os criminosos. Depois de todos os ex-suspeitos terem ido embora, a Hilary sentou-se na sala, juntamente com o Kai.

"Kai, foi espantoso! Como é que tu adivinhas-te?"

"Eu não adivinhei." – disse o Kai. – "Foi só juntar os pedaços da história."

"Mas, a parte dos confeitos…"

"As mulheres de hoje já não se interessam tanto pela comida. Se tu te interessasses também saberias." – disse o Kai.

"Bem, tenho de dizer que me surpreendeste." – disse a Hilary.

"Então, já reconheces que sou um bom detective?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sim. Estava enganada, tu és mesmo um bom detective." – disse a Hilary. – "E já agora, da próxima vez que tiveres um caso… posso acompanhá-lo como fiz com este?"

O Kai fechou os olhos. Parecia que ainda tinha de aturar a Hilary por muito tempo…

**Fim!**

**E assim, acabou a fic. Os culpados foram presos e o Kai ainda vai ter de aturar a Hilary por muito tempo. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews. Vimo-nos noutra fic minha. Adeus.**

_Agradecimentos_

**littledark: **Não sei se vou escrever mais algum mistério, provavelmente não. Claro que depois de acabar a fic leio as reviews, só que não as vou agradecer porque já acabei a fic. Se alguém me mandar uma pergunta na review do capítulo final de uma fic, eu mando a resposta para o e-mail dessa pessoa.

**brunaiu: **Bem, acertaste num dos culpados, mas não acertaste no outro. De qualquer maneira, obrigada pela review.

**E a todos os outros que me mandaram reviews ao longo da fic.**


End file.
